


To Move Ahead

by Merfilly



Series: October 2018 Random Fic Bits [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Ahsoka contemplates peace, and its impact on her.





	To Move Ahead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/gifts).



Ahsoka Tano stands in the middle of a clearing and looks around her. She sees the scars in the land slowly closing over. She can smell fresh air, and the blood is only in her memory. This world, one of dozens that she fought on, is healing.

Can she do the same? Can she let go of the wars that have shaped her for most of her life and walk forward into peace?

She turns inward, touching the jewels of light that have kept her sane, kept her focused on making this a possibility for others. They glow warmly, reminding her that she is not alone, that others are standing on this brink as well.

To change from violence and subterfuge to reconciliation and rebuilding is not an easy path. There will be those who resist, those who cannot.

Ahsoka refuses to be one of those, and makes up her mind. It is time to live, time to accept that she does have a future once more. No longer is she trapped, nor is she constrained to live only for the service of others.

She opens her eyes and looks around the landscape. Like this world, she will renew herself.


End file.
